Two Worlds
by GuardianReaper922
Summary: Doran Ironfist, and Orc from Skyrim, stumbles onto a portal to Azeroth! Book one in the Ironfist trilogy. Rated M for blood, gore, and sexual content.
1. Intro

Hello readers! This is my first fanfic so please leave reviews and suggestions! I will try to update at least once a week. With that being said, this story is of an Orc character of mine named Doran. However during one of Doran's adventures in Skyrim he stumbles upon a portal that leads to the world of Azeroth. Enjoy.

Note: The world of Skyrim belongs to Bethesda. The world of Azeroth belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. I am merely a visitor and player and user of both worlds.


	2. Portal

My name is Doran Ironfist, I am an Orc born from the lands of Skyrim, however I see myself as a native Azerothian. I have spent the majority of my life on Azeroth, I have grown to love it and have seen it through many wars and hard times. I am an old Orc now and although few people will ever read these journals of mine I still feel the need to write down my story. So shall we begin?

I was sixteen when I left my home stronghold, I no longer remember the name for it has lost all importance in my life. My first stop after leaving the stronghold is the town of Riften. I traveled for three days before arriving in the city of thieves, as soon as I entered the city the stench hit my nose nearly knocking me off my feet. A man nearby laughed out loud.

"Never been to Riften? Ye will get used to the smell within a few hours." The man said to me while smiling.

"I'm not to sure it's a smell I want to get used to." I responded with a slight smile of my own.

The man simply laughed again and walked off. I continued into the heart of the city where some merchant booths were set up. I went to one and asked where the inn was. The man simpley pointed to a nearby building. As soon as I walked in the scent of the city lessened hugely. I walked to the innkeeper and paid the ten gold for a room.

The next morning I woke and left the city, I had no intention of staying there any longer then I had to. As I was leaving Riften I ran into a group of traveling merchants, who looked to be in a heated conversation with what looked to be some hired mercenaries. After a few minutes the mercenaries all left and the merchant band looked defeated. I walked over to find out what was happening, "Everything alright here?" I asked the lead merchant.

"Nay, those mercenaries were our protection and now they've taken our gold and left us to die from bandits on the road." The merchant responded. I couldn't help but laugh, they paid the bandits in full before they were at their destination.

"Well where are you merchants going?" I asked, thinking this might just be the start of a new adventure.

"We are actually headed towards Whiterun, we came down here from Windhelm and spent a night here in Riften. We had just started to start traveling when the mercenaries decided they were done protecting us." The lead merchant told me.

I nodded then said, "Well I guess I can go with you. Why not, I have nothing better to do."

"Would you really do that for us? We could pay you after we sold some of goods in Whiterun."

I thought for a second, "We'll see what happens when we get there."

And so it was that the band of merchants and I left the city of thieves and headed towards Whiterun. We traveled for two days only stopping for a few hours each night to rest. I could tell the merchants needed rest, "Martin, pull the wagons into this clearing. We will rest all of tonight, we leave at sunrise." I told the lead merchant as I pointed to a clearing along the side of the road. I could tell the merchants were happy to have a night off from the constant travel. I took the first night watch, staying up for another three hours. My shift ended and a Wood Elf Merchant by the name of Falkin took the next shift. "There's been no movement but keep your eyes and ears open." I told him as I walked to my bedroll, within seconds of laying down darkness took me.

I heard someone grunting, what was that sound? Was this some sort of dream? Suddenly I was wide awake, something was wrong. I stayed laying down, and controlled my breathing. Slowly I looked around me, finally I saw what the noise was. A giant frostbite spider was wrapping Falkin in its webbing. I bolted up grabbing both my maces. I ran straight towards the fiend, it was so surprised by my sudden movement that it didn't move until my first swing connected with its body. I hated spiders with a passion, they have more eyes and legs then should be on any creature. The spider jumped away after my first strike, the commotion caused everyone else to wake up, Martin was at my side cutting Falkin free. I charged the beast again, this time though it was ready for me. As I neared the beast, it rose up on its hind legs and struck at me with both its stinger and fangs. I rolled out of the way a split second before it would have impaled me. I jumped to my feet and threw one of my maces at it head, it was only stunned for a second, but that's all the time I needed to charge it and crush its head with my other mace.

I then walked over to Falkin and tore the webbing off of him. He looked up at me and said, "Gods I hate them spiders, nasty buggers. Thanks for savin my sorry ass. Fell asleep on the job." I nodded and walked away. I went over to Martin, "We need to leave now, usually if there is one spider there are a dozen more nearby." He nodded and hurried to get the wagons ready, within fifteen minutes we were back on the road to Whiterun.

The next couple days went by uneventful, on the last day of our journey we came over a hill and the city of Whiterun came into view. It was a large city, but the greatest sight in the city was Dragonsreach, home of the jarl. As the wagons entered the city people started running out of their houses to see what the traveling merchants brought this time. I smiled slightly as I saw Martin bend down from his horse and pick up a young girl, whom I assumed was a family member. My job was done, I turned my horse around and rode out of the city. I went to the nearby settlement of Riverwood, and bought a room for the night.

I awoke with a headache like none other that I've had. I tried to get up but feel to the ground, as I hit the ground I felt something snap in my left arm and I cursed aloud in pain. The innkeeper ran into my room, "Sire, are you alright." She asked.

"Nay, I think I broke something in my left arm. And I have a horrible pain in my head." I informed her.

She nodded quickly before saying, "I'll fetch the local healer, he might be able to help you." She ran out the door and within ten minutes returned with a short lanky man.

"So sir you are sick I hear. Well let's see if we can't fix you up." The healer said. He said a few quick words that I could not understand, and two golden lights appeared in his hands. He flashed me with these lights and at first I felt a burning sensation in my body but it quickly went away and I could feel my arm mending it's self together. However my headache remained.

"Thank you good sir, my arm is healed however the pain in my head remains." I told the man.

He nodded before responding, "Yes that I doubt I will be able to deal with. Take some of these healing potions and see if it helps." He shoved three red potions into my arms before walking out.

"Well I guess he doesn't want any pay." I told the innkeeper who just shrugged and walked out.

Later that day I journeyed to a well known ancient burial site known as Bleak Falls Barrow. I figured I could get some gold and maybe some better weapons there. As I arrived three bandits attacked me, I guess I wasn't the only one looking for treasure.

The first bandit reached me and in a few swings with my maces I was able to defeat him. Another bandit attempted to shoot arrows at me however her aim was off by a good four feet every shot. Another bandit with a sword and shield charged me. He rammed me with his shield planting me on my ass. Then he went on to stab at me with his sword while I was on the ground, but I was able to roll out of the way of his blade each time. But that's where my luck ended. I rolled from his blade and jumped to my feet then I felt a burning pain in my left shoulder, I looked down to see an arrow tip sticking out of my shoulder. As I looked back up I saw the hilt of the bandits sword coming down on me. And then darkness took me.

I awoke inside the Bleak Falls, surrounded by four bandits that were around a fire. My hands were tied in front of me however my feet were crossed and tied making it impossible I stand let alone walk.

"Ahh, so our Orc friend is awake. Tell me Orc what are you doing in this crypt?" A bandit who I assumed to be the leader asked.

I looked up at her, she was a bird with brown hair and green eyes, she had a scar running down her left cheek. She was armed with a warhammer and looked as if she had seen plenty of combat recently. "Just looking for some loot. Same as you I'm guessing." I told her.

She shook her head and smiled, "We aren't here for loot, although a little never hurts. No, we are here because of the rumors about odd portals opening up around Skyrim. We're hoping we can find one and see what's on the other side."

Portal? What was she talking about? Suddenly a sharp pain coursed through my head, nearly making me black out. I fell to the ground and heard the bandits laughing. Suddenly the room got quiet, then all hell broke loose. I looked over to see a green portal about twice my height opening near the bandits camp. Then Orcs like I have never seen stepped out of it, these Orcs were green such as myself, however their green skin was brighter and almost seemed alive. There were seven Orcs in total, they quickly surveyed the room before attacking the bandits. It was brutal and only lasted a minute, the Orc slaughtered the bandit like they were cattle.

One of the Orcs walked over to me and started talking in an unknown language. Then suddenly I was lifted off my feet and was going through the portal into another world. The world of Azeroth.

AN: Hello everyone, thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it :). Please leave comments and suggestions. You will see a lot of my chapters piece by piece, i hope to get a chapter done each week. What's the reason for not writing a chapter all at once then publishing it? Well I would like to hear your thoughts about the chapter so far, giving me insight on how I should develop each chapter. Anyways I will try not to do author notes often, but I hope you enjoyed and will leave a comment and suggestion. I can't wait to hear what you all think about Ironfist and his adventures! See you next chapter in Azeroth!


	3. Azeroth

When I finally awoke I could immediately tell I was in a new world. I looked around me and saw large brown-orange cliffs, the heat burned against my skin. I saw many different buildings, nearly all had red roofs with what looked to be large spiked bones. And running through the streets were dozens of Orcs, as well as many other races unknown to me.

"Ah, so our little brother from the other world is awake." Someone to my left said. I lifted my head in that direction and saw a large bluish looking being with tusks coming out of his mouth.

"Where am I? And how can you speak my language?" I asked the thing.

It's eyes widened, "You are on Azeroth youngling, and I am not speaking your language. You are speaking Orcish, which makes sense since you are an Orc. I am known as Ken'ira, my race is called Trolls. We are part of the faction called the Horde, we are almost always at war with the faction known as the Alliance, led by the humans. You just get your rest, I'll be back later to explain more." Ken'ira told me.

I understood little of what she told me. Horde, Alliance, Trolls...Azeroth? What happened? What is my name, how did I get here? The most important question though was what happened to my memory? Why could I not remember my past?

I soon passed out again, when I woke it was now evening. I could see the sun setting on the mountains, it was a beautiful sight, maybe this place wasn't that bad after all. Ken'ira returned shortly after I awoke with a Orc that looked as if he had been through many wars, this Orc wasn't the largest I had seen that day, but I knew he could take on many foes.

"Ah our young friend is awake Thrall." She said to the Orc. Thrall? Was this Orc a slave? How could I not have my memories yet I'm able to understand and speak words.

"Indeed he is." Thrall said as he sat next to my bed. "Now young one, I'm going to tell you a story, when I'm done you will tell me what you know of it. Understand?" I simply nodded.

"Good. Four days ago the Burning Legion attacked this city you are currently in. They summoned dozens of demonic portals, by the end only one remained, the one where we pulled you out of. I lost nearly a hundred troops in that battle, and much of the city was destroyed, we know that the Alliance has been attacked in Stormwind as well. When my troops and I entered that demonic portal we expected to find demons. Not a group of humans with a tied up Orc. So why don't you tell me what you were doing there." Thrall told me all this, Ken'ira sat down next to him and looked to me with interest.

I shook my head before telling them, "I don't know any Burning Legion, or Horde or Alliance, what the hell is Stormwind. I don't even know my fucking name, I have no memory of my past. I don't know what the fuck you expected to get out of me but I don't know shit about your demons or your war." I told Thrall while looking him in the eyes.

He nodded slightly while tugging at his goatee, "Interesting the human we captured there lost his memory as well. Orcs on your world must be weak, you are barely half the size of most my warriors. Ken'ira make sure he recovers fully, I must speak with the other Horde leaders."

Ken'ira saluted and said, "Yes Warchief, he will live."

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Three Days Later

Today was the first day I was able to walk without the aid of Ken'ira. I explored the parts of the city nearby, near the tent I was in there was a large building which explained to me was a type of throne room for the Hordes warchief, currently Thrall. Nearby there was a bank that was being rebuilt after being nearly destroyed by the demonic invasion. There was also an inn as well as an auction house. Some merchants set up booths nearby, selling armor, weapons and other items.

Today Thrall summoned me to the throne room to see him. As a walked near the entrance the guards at the door blocked my way. "You do not have access to this building. Freak." The larger of the two guards said to me.

"Your warchief has summoned me. I don't think you want to disobey him, so I suggest you let me through. Freak." I told the guard who spoke to me. His partner just laughed and let me through. I walked in to see to more entryways, I took the one to the right before realizing they both lead to the same room. At the back of the room was the throne, currently Thrall was standing in front of it talking to an elf. There were also, what looked to be, several portals along the sides of the room. Thrall noticed me and gestured for me to come closer.

"Ah our young Orc friend, this is Lor'themar leader of the Blood Elves." Thrall said as he sat back on his throne. Lor'themar nodded to me. "So young one, you've seen our city and have healed from your wounds. But tonight comes something bigger, you will regain your memory. We have some shaman who say they will aid in this process, just know it won't be painless. So I will give you an option, regain your memory, or start fresh as a member of the Horde." Thrall told me.

Regain my memory? Start fresh as a member of the Horde? As far as I knew there was nothing I missed from my old life, and even if there was, we had no way of getting me back to my world. But it would be nice to know who I am, but a fresh start seemed best.

"I'll start fresh, no reason to stay in the past when there is no way to get back." I said to Thrall.

He nodded before saying, "That's true, but we don't know if there is a way back. Are you sure you don't want your memories?"

"If I am to start a new life here I can't have memories from another world haunting me. It would be best if I start creating new memories, memories of this world."

"Very well, Lor'themar let the druids know we won't need their services for the ritual. Since you are moving on young one, it's best we do too. You have yet to be named, and since you are not a child you must go through multiple trials to determine your name. We will begin these tomorrow at sunrise. Be ready, they are difficult." Thrall said.

I nodded and left the throne room, as I went back to my tent I couldn't help but feel slightly sad that I was moving on from my old life so quickly. But that was the past, I needed to start thinking about the present and future.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Authors Note: Thanks for reading everyone! I would like to give thanks to everyone from my discord server that is supporting me, you all are awesome!


End file.
